


Happy Birthday!!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede gets a surprise from her dearest friends.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for my special best girl!!

“Uhhh…” Kaede groaned frustratedly. She wasn’t very good at math, and she’ll never will, so it was no surprise that she couldn’t figure out this ONE equation. She was alone in the classroom so nobody was around her to keep her company, so she didn’t have anyone to vent to or even talk too. Then all of the sudden-

“Heya Kaede-“ The young pianist was so startled that she smacked them with her math book. That’s when she realized, it was Kokichi Ouma.

“Oh my god are you ok!?!?” She exclaimed. She, of course, helped him up.

“Y-Yea, I’m alright, and uhh here you go…!” Kokichi pied her in the face! “Nishishi!”

“Hey! What the hell Kokichi!” Kaede exclaimed, wiping the pie off her face. Kokichi started running yelling out Piano Freak and the chase began.

Up the stairs, left, right, down the stairs till he ran into a classroom. When Kaede finally caught up to him, she entered the classroom and it was all dark till…

“Happy Birthday Kaede!” yelled out her entire class…! 

“H-Huh? Oh wait…” That’s when she realized that she forgot her own birthday! “Oh thank you guys so much!” She exclaimed to her class.

“Aw it was no biggie for the great Miu Iruma!” the inventor said.

“You do so much for us, so it’s the only proper way to thank you!” Shuichi said.

“Yea! You definitely deserve it!” Kaito shouted.

Everyone was thanking her and such and such and everyone gave their gifts, except for one. 

When the birthday party was over everyone left except of course Kaede and Kokichi.

“Um well thanks for bringing me here..I guess.” Kaede thanked him. “But it wasn’t very nice of you to shove pie-“ Kokichi handed her a present.

“...Here, have it.” Kokichi just said before looking to the side. “Ya know, this doesn’t MEAN anything at all, just… enjoy it.” He walked away and before Kaede could even look at him, he was blushing HARD, he was red, ear to ear.


End file.
